This invention relates to an electromechanical amplifying sound transducer and more particularly to a device for converting acoustical or mechanical power into electrical power which has essentially similar wave characteristics, by converting the sound wave or mechanical pulse into corresponding but amplified electrical waves.
Sound transducers are well known in the art, however, most of these are electrical devices and require the use of electrical amplification apparatus in conjunction with the sound transducer in order to reproduce the acoustic power. The amplification device can usually be controlled to operate over a desired frequency range, to exhibit a sufficient amount of gain while having a sufficient sensitivity to reproduce various sounds, and at the same time exhibit a reduced noise level. As a result, in various sound systems such as telephones, public address systems, dictating machines, sound recording apparatus, etc., the transducer and amplifier are exceedingly complex devices and represent a basic cost of the entire system.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electromechanical amplifying sound transducer which can convert sound waves or mechanical pulses into corresponding but amplified electric waves.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifier sound transducer in which various amplification factors such as frequency response, gain, noise level, and sensitivity can be appropriately controlled.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifying sound transducer which can be utilized as a microphone device in a sound system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifying sound transducer in which the input sound signal is utilized to control the energy delivered by a battery to a detector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifying sound transducer which can be utilized as a combination telegraphic transmitter and voice transmitter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifying transducer which can be utilized to transmit both pulsed information such as binary data, as well as audible voice transmission.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical amplifying transducer which is simple in construction, reliable in operation, and inexpensive in manufacture.